


la decouvérte

by sungbeen



Series: ainsi soit-il [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Play, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Pre-Relationship, Premature Ejaculation, Sexting, Teasing, aka they're not chat noir and ladybug, tinder!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungbeen/pseuds/sungbeen
Summary: Adrien steps out of his comfort zone and gets a Tinder account. Things go better than expected.





	la decouvérte

**Author's Note:**

> imma be real, i stole half the sequence of events of this fic from a real-life occurrence,,,
> 
> what can i say i'm lazy but also a hoe
> 
> enjoy the filth maybe??

It’s probably one of the most daring things Adrien has done, like,  _ ever _ , and even now, with his profile up and running, his hands are still shaking a little.

He’s got a Tinder account with his face showing in pictures. No, he’s got a Tinder account with his face showing in pictures  _ and the most incriminating bio in the world _ . What on Earth was he fucking thinking?! In a panic, he tries to swipe back to his profile page but ends up swiping right on the first person on his card stack.

_ Fwip _ . “It’s a match!” Adrien reads out. “You and Marinette have liked each other….It looks like I can either…. send her a message or keep swiping?” All his urgency from earlier has fled only to be replaced with curiosity about this girl who swiped right on him.

Scrolling through her pictures, he hums to himself. She’s really pretty, bright blue eyes and blue-tinted hair. Her bio makes him laugh a little, a tongue-in-cheek statement reading,  _ Absolutely no sinning is happening on this account (btw you can hit me up for some noots) _ , but panic seizes him abruptly again, recalling what is written on his own profile.

A chat bubble pops up, interrupting his thoughts. It’s from Marinette, a simple “Hey ;)” and despite himself, his heart jumps a little in excitement. Tapping on the notification, he is brought into the chatbox, and deciding to be prudent, he asks, “Did you read my bio?”

While waiting for her reply, he finally manages to navigate back to his profile, tapping on the  _ Edit Profile _ button. He takes a moment to look at the overall layout. Three relatively attractive non-studio taken pictures of himself, his Instagram and Spotify left unlinked and his bio, reading,  _ a horny slave looking for a mistress to dominate me <3 _ . It might easily be the cringiest sentence he’s written in his entire life, but he has to admit it really does get his message across.

A small  _ bloop _ signals that he’s received a message from Marinette, and when he taps open the chatbox, he sees she’s sent three messages in quick succession, asking him about his kinks and whether or not he’d like to meet up. His lingering caution makes him decline the offer to meet, for fear of her being a catfish, but he takes the time to send her a list of the things he has a hard limit on.

_ Okay _ , she types back.  _ What are you doing now? _

Okay, that was fast. Is he ready for this? Oh god. He’s going to sext with a stranger. Him, Adrien Agreste, newly turned 19, is going to be subbing for someone he’s literally just met. Okay. Deep breaths. He can do this.

He grabs his phone and types out a quick,  _ Ready to serve you, mistress. _

_ Good _ , Marinette responds almost immediately.  _ Strip naked for me, please. _

Adrien’s dick, already at half-mast just with the thought of doing this whole...sexting thing, twitches at her nonchalant command. Clearly she’s had some experience with this, and that knowledge just makes him all the more eager to please.

He hurriedly gets off the bed and pulls off his sweater and boxers, exposing himself to the cool night air and types back,  _ Done, mistress. I’m bare for you now _ .

_ Is your cock hard? _ , she sends back after a short delay.  _ If it isn’t, jerk it until you are. _

_ Yes mistress, _ Adrien types back, whimpering when he gets his hand around his cock for the first time that night. It’s already on its way to fully hard, precum drooling from the head and wetting the shaft slightly. A few tugs and he’s erect, wiping his hand off on his discarded boxers to inform Marinette about it.

She instructs him to play with the head of his cock only, to keep himself wet and sensitive for her, and all he can do is obey, drawing the tip of his right index finger over the weeping slit and pressing right up against the spongy tissue on the underside of his cock. It takes embarrassingly little for him to start toeing the edge between  _ close _ and just hopelessly aroused, but he doesn’t stop teasing himself. He can’t, not until his mistress gives him another command.

Marinette doesn’t send another message for some time, and Adrien is just starting to wonder whether she’s forgotten about their scene when another message pops up.  _ Take your hands off of your dick, Adrien. _ She must know that he’s seen and obeyed her message, because another one pops up soon after that.

_ Have you ever tried anal play? _ It makes Adrien freeze momentarily before typing out a shaky,  _ No, never… _ Marinette’s reply popping up almost immediately after that.  _ Would you like to try? _

Adrien has to put his phone down and take a few deep breaths to clear his head. Is he ready to try something new? Objectively, he knows that were he to decline Marinette’s offer, she would probably be perfectly happy to do something else with him, but seeing as tonight seems to be a night of firsts for him, Adrien picks his phone up and takes the plunge.  _ What should I do first, mistress? _

 

****

 

Marinette instructs him to fetch his lube and then lie back against the pillows. She tells him that he is to focus completely on pleasuring himself and as such, he is not required to provide responses to her messages. He gives his agreement, and she sends a smiley-face emoji in response, making him grin despite himself. 

She gets Adrien to put a bit of lube on his index finger and stroke his hole gently, adding that he is to touch himself while he does it. It’s not as weird as he thought it would be, the foreign sensation of something probing his hole gradually fading away to be replaced with muted pleasure.

Then Marinette tells him to use a little more lube and pressure, reminding him that he is not to penetrate himself. A small whimper escapes him at that, his balls already sensitive and hole twitching from the stimulation. But he does as she tells him, circling his finger around his hole and pressing lightly against it to feel the ring of muscles give slightly against the intrusion. He continues teasing himself for a good five minutes, alternating between jerking his hips helplessly against his hand and pressing down against the finger teasing his hole. He has the presence of mind to thank his lucky stars that he lives alone, because if he were still living at home, his mother would surely have come in by now to check on him, what with the whines and moans coming from him.

At last, a new message pings in from Marinette, giving him leave to insert his finger. By this point, his hole is so loose from the teasing that it slides in easily once Adrien applies a little extra lube, and he moans at the new fullness in his hole.

At Marinette’s command, he begins moving his finger around, rubbing gently at his walls. It feels good, if not a little weird, until he crooks his finger upwards slightly and bumps into something that make his hips come right off the bed and his vision white out. He distantly hears someone screaming, and it takes a while for him to realise that it’s coming from him. When he comes back to himself, he sees a mess of white streaked on his stomach. Shit. He came without Marinette’s permission.

Hurriedly taking his hand off his softening dick, Adrien wipes it clean on his duvet and types a message to Marinette, explaining what had just happened and apologising. Thankfully, she is forgiving, giving him a choice between continuing and stopping. Closing his eyes, Adrien assesses himself to see if he would be able to enjoy another round, but ultimately the slight burning from his newly stretched hole wins out and he declines to continue.

After he gets himself cleaned up, he talks to Marinette for a while, telling her about how stressed he has become from his job and how he feels he has nowhere to turn. He leaves all the specifics out of it, of course, but she is understanding and sympathetic. They say goodbye with a promise to talk more and to of course, repeat the experience, and that night, Adrien sleeps better than he has all month. Tinder was more than worth it after all, he thinks.


End file.
